Alter Egos of Immortal
The Alter Egos of Immortal 'are multiple personalities Immortal has made over the past few years. Most of them were created after Immortal became a Creature. Sniper Ghost Warrior One time Aleks decided to play a game known as "Sniper Ghost Warrior". Aleks had fun playing with Sniper, but Sniper decided to stay to live in Aleks´ house. He likes to eat yogurt and make Aleks mad. He plays Happy wheels and Minecraft as well as other games. It was revealed in the 420,000 special that Sniper found Aleks' new house. 4L3KS 4L3KS is Immortal's rapper persona. He first appeared in The Man of Steel Creature Movie Trip. He has since had cameos and been mentioned in other Creature videos. His main inspiration is Tupac Shakur. He is also good friends with "D4NNY" a YouTube rapper that is a popular running gag with The Creatures. Twitch Sponsored Soldier ''Main Article: Twitch Sponsored Soldier First appeared in Pacific Rim Movie Trip. A soldier wearing a long hippie blonde wig and a twitch tv sweatshirt. He shot himself during the video, because he wasn't able to kill the monster. His legacy lives on, as he was mentioned in The Wolverine Movie Trip. He bears very strong resemblance to Marshal Bowdrie. Saying "Twitch sponsored ___ here" would later be a common running gag said by Kootra. He re-appeared in the Godzilla movie trip, taking on a new monster. Marshal Bowdrie Main Article: The Bowdrie Brothers Brother of Chip Bowdrie, appeared in Head 2 Head Street Ball as a referee to the game between Sly and Koots. He is a heavy smoker, who was getting paid in cigarettes to referee the game. He has also appeared in creature livestreams. The duo eventually got their own series entitled SuperCast. Robin #2/Roleks Robin #2, or Roleks, appeared in the BatDanz and Robins video at SDCC 2013. He originally was being beaten by Robin #1, but in the end became the Robin because he threw away BatDanz's Water Bottle. Horse Main Article: Horse mask Immortal wearing a horse mask, much like the one worn by Sp00n before revealing his face. Horse never talks. He likes to give mouth to mouth, and kissed Wolverine, Sly, and Logan, as well as dancing with Wolvernine and Logan. Dj FunkyFresh ''See: Dj FunkyFresh '' Aleksandr Mikhailovich Aleksandr Mikhailovich is Immortal's character in his hit Dayz series Survive. '''For more, read main article: Survive Russian Warrior Russian Warrior is Immortal's Character in his Chivalry: Deadliest Warrior series. He is a Russian knight who fights Samurai Warrior (Nova) and Ninja Warrior (Kevin). Coach The coach is a character Aleks portrays for the Creatures "MLG Going Pro" livestreams and their respective stream announcment videos. While portraying this character, Aleks puts on a gray whig, an addidas track suit, and talks in a New York-esque accent. Coach is an alcoholic, as seen in the stream announcment videos. Assistant The Assistant is a role portrayed by Aleks in The Toy Chest TreeTopia Characters Hotel Manager Manager is the name given by Nova to Immortal in the first world of TreeTopia. Manager is a man with a strong Russian accent who owns the Aleksandr Resort. He is very dumb and naive. After the 1st world was deleted and not saved (for the Sly MineCon Special), Aleks is recreating his hotel, except this time, underground. It is unknown if he will take up the same Russian manager personality. Aleks lost in a gamble to Nova, thereby losing his underground hotel; now he is starting off as a rich person living in a mansion. Vampire Detective The Vampire Detective was the titular role of episode 68 taken on by Aleks. It started when he was in a cave and encountered bats. He took on a persona (which is an obvious parody of Batman) "Vampire Man" and later Vampire Detective. He attempted to solve the mystery of The Desert Rose Explosion, but was ultimately ignored. MC Railman A brief rapper persona Aleks portrayed in TreeTopia. He was a rapper who rapped while collecting rails from a mine. He only appeared in one episode, but was mentioned in later sessions. Sand Digger In a episode of TreeTopia, Aleks referred himself as a Sand Digger as he was digging sand in the property next to Nova's property. It then became a running joke. 24 Hour LiveSCREAM Characters Immortal has a few alter egos that are less common, such as ones appearing in The 24 Hour LiveSCREAM, they are: 2013 *Death *Waldo *Bab 2014 * Burger/Burgerlar * GrandpaHD 2015 * Weird Aleks * GrandmaHD * Aleks from 2011 * Fish * Death Trivia *Aleks has two rapper alter egos: 4L3KS and MC Railman. Gallery DjFunkyFresh.png|Immortal as DJFunkyFresh See Also *Alter Egos of Nova *Alter Egos of Danz Category:Immortal Category:Characters Category:Running Gag Category:Creature Alter Ego Pages Category:In-Game Characters